The heart is a magical thing
by EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha
Summary: Marriage law Hermione/Sirius Post war 7th year. our favorite 3 Gryffindors have won a war and just starting to feel thier freedoms leading into their 7th year at Hogwarts. but when the Ministry interferes with a marriage law what can one do? this is M for future chapters. review for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Hermione/Sirius Hurt comfort/romance**

**Remus, Sirius, and albums are alive, post war 7****th**** year**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing imagination is mine characters are J.K Rowling, I am not paid for my imagination. Sighes….**

Hermione sat on her bed her nose stuck in a particularly large book, with a cool breeze coming through her window in the bedroom she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. She could finally freely feel at peace with the war over, though many where lost she could breathe. Extremely excited for the reopening of her seventh year at Hogwarts!

She had spent a good amount of summer relocating her parents who were more happy to stay in Australia. After settling down on the beaches and discovering the main land there was no want to come back. She felt lucky to be alive with her friends at her side..

" Let's go! We are going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley screeched from downstairs scurrying everyone along.

Hermione sighed and shut her book slowly. Her last year, things would be so different. She didn't know how to feel…relief? Anger? Sadness? Joy? She gathered her things, threw them in the trunk and headed out.

The train ride was quietly pleasant, Harry and Ron playing games of exploding snap, she would watch and smile finally glad there was no more fear.

The next morning, the Great Hall was a buzz as all the students were receiving their timetables for their up and coming classes. Listening to Ron and Harry deep in conversation over a Quidditch player from the Chuddley Cannons. She shuck head with a roll of her eyes, the hall suddenly burst with noise from the morning post, letters falling to most of the sixth and seventh years. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach just as a letter landed in front of her. Confusion rang out over the hall.

She slowly turned the letter over and noticed the very regal stamp from the Ministry of Magic. Confused she carefully opened it and began to read its contents.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

Due to the low birthrates of the war, the Ministry believes that the magical world need too have more inter connectedness of blood status. Therefore all witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 60 are to be married within three weeks' time and produce and offspring.

All witches and wizards are to have weekly conceptions tracked by the ministry. The use of a muggle or wizard birth control can have dire consequences as grave as Azkaban or wand snapping. Every couple must conceive a child within 6 months of the wedding failure to do so will be investigated by the ministry.

Couples are not to marry within the same blood for example one half-blood cannot marry another and so on.

We have found your Husband based on a person that can be as closely matched by magic as possible.

Your match is: Sirius Black age 37

Thank you for your cooperation

Cornelius Fudge

Minster of Magic

Hermione dropped the letter as if it had burned her. There were shouts of anger and cries of disbelief. Shocked she looked up at Harry and Ron "Who were you matched with?" she asked with a strangled whisper.

Ron looked sick like at any moment he would just fall over petrified, harry looked elated. She arched an eyebrow at him "Ginny" he said with a look of complete joy. Ron screamed " I GOT BLOODY LAVENDER BROWN! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS! I WILL N-

"SILENCE" Dumbledore shouted standing before the chaos, the hall was unnervingly quiet all eyes peeled to him. " I know this is shocking news to you all, classes will be cancelled for the day, you will be meeting with your matches today in one hour. I know this is a very awful law and I understand, please let's try to make the best of it, as it cannot be repealed"

The great hall burst of fresh outcry's of injustice. Hermione was shocked how could she be matched with Sirius black and be expected to marry in three weeks' time! Let alone have a baby, she would still be in school! Or would she have to leave it was her last year she had N.E.W.T.S to worry about! How could they pass a law like this stripping them all of their freedom!

The three left the great hall for the Gryffindor common room. The whole castle was a mess everyone panicking and girls weeping in the corridors. Hermione briefly considered herself lucky Luna was paired with a Belgium wizard who was nearly 60!

She must have been lost in her thoughts a while when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at none other Sirius Black. His face held the expression of amusement and seriousness.

"Hermione it seems we have a lot to talk about" he said with a playful tone while giving her a wink that would make any girl swoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K Rowling owns the characters ….if I did I would own Sirius Black ….sighs

Reviews please! Open to suggestions to add to the story! Thanks!

Sirius POV

(AN: Sirius was cleared of all charges, peter didn't escape in 3rd year!)

Sirius stared at the letter from the Ministry in the too quiet kitchen at his Mother's house how he hated this place. Opening it he began to read the contents that would change his lonely existence for the rest of his life.

Dear Lord Sirius Black,

Due to the low birthrates of the war, the Ministry believes that the magical world need to have more inter connectedness of blood status. Therefore all witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 60 are to be married within three weeks' time and produce and offspring.

All witches and wizards are to have weekly conceptions tracked by the ministry. The use of a muggle or wizard birth control can have dire consequences as grave as Azkaban or wand snapping. Every couple must conceive a child within 6 months of the wedding failure to do so will be investigated by the ministry.

Couples are not to marry within the same blood for example one half-blood cannot marry another and so on.

We have found your Husband based on a person that can be as closely matched by magic as possible.

Your match is: Hermione Granger, age 17

Thank you for your cooperation

Cornelius Fudge

Minster of Magic

Mulling over the contents, he was not upset, how could he be. This could be his second chance at life, he had been waiting for a sign of what he could do with his life. He yearned for a family, not that harry wasn't great, but he wanted to take care of someone, go home to someone, start a family. Being in Azkaban taught him many things one being that he had yet to do anything in life and a family could make Sirius settle down and live life happily… happy? He hadn't been happy in some time. He remembered how jealous he was when prongs got married and had Harry he was happy for him, but so very envious.

He was shocked that they paired him with Hermione though… he wondered what she thought, that he was old, and damaged….. Maybe that he had ruined her life. But he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that he had struck gold. She was so beautiful and smart, what he liked most was her determination and feistiness. He considered himself a very lucky wizard. But all he could think about was the image of him and Hermione having a baby in their arms, teaching his kids how to fly, picnics in the summer, listening to his kids stories of their latest prank at Hogwarts…he smiled…..a family…..

Breaking his thoughts Hedwig swooped in with a letter, stroking her he took it and saw that it was from Harry…

Padfoot,

By now I guess you got your letter from the Ministry I got Ginny! Can you believe it? Dumbledore said couples will meet within the hour. You can find Hermione in the common room she is upset but hasn't said much. See you soon.

Harry

Without another thought he started to make his journey to Hogwarts.

Hermione POV

The hour passed by quickly, lost in her thoughts and here he was standing in front of her not looking the least bit unhappy.

"Sirius?, how are you?" at a loss for what to say she tried to give him a watery smile.

"Hello Love, it seems we are very compatible, how is it that you are feeling being matched to me?" his eyes yearning to know her answer, was she disappointed that it was him?

She let out her breath she didn't realize she was holding " I am….surprised, I feel as though they have ripped all my decisions from me as well as my future, I'm losing everything Sirius!" she burst into wrecked sobs finally letting out how she was feeling. Sirius quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her, rubbing circles on her back. He himself was in turmoil with her words.

She slowly began to calm down ending in sniffles, stroking her hair he paused and said "Hermione I cannot promise that we will be happy, but I can promise that I will try my hardest to make you happy. As for your future you can still finish at Hogwarts and even continue onto University if that's what you want I don't want to be in your way of your dreams….. she looked up shocked " I can really keep going to school" she gasped in a whisper

"Yes" he chuckled "you're going to be my Wife not my prisoner" she snorted laughing.

"What do you think of all this Sirius?" she asked more seriously, his eyes held a different gleam

"I think I could not be happier with the Ministry's decision Hermione." She had a look of confusion and Sirius leaned down and bushed his lips against her, startling her he laughed and pulled her from where they sat.

"Come on love we have much to decide on" she looked at him confused "like what" she asked

With a playful smirk "like we need to buy a house I can ravish you in when your my wife." She blushed bright red.

TBC


End file.
